spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pins, Spins and Fins!
Pins, Spins and Fins! (Shark Story Cut for Time) Season: 4 Episode: 12. Total Episode Count: 76 Prod. no.: 4BQT09 Featuring: Taylor, Shubie Also Appearing: Tyler Smith, Vera, Tom, Sandals, Harold, Lenny, Mabel, Abagail Lesac, Paco Fishbowl, Eddie, Murray, Dr. David Zimmerman, Fifi Plot: When Shubie takes Taylor bowling she finds they have rails to keep the kids from getting gutter balls. But as she plays for real, she lets his success go to her head and she drops the rails when his bragging gets to be too much. As he gets a gutter ball, he is given a rude awakening. As Shubie feels bad about what she had done, Taylor asks for the truth about what she has told him all his life and as she tries to gloss things over she fails and vows to only tell the truth, telling Vera that she top makes her look cheap. As Taylor cleans off all of his artwork from the fridge, Shubie admits that kids suck at everything. Taylor tries to find a way to prove he isn't a baby anymore as the other wives come looking for their husbands. Taylor volunteers to help but is turned down, being left alone as they go off to search for the guys. As Tom recounts the family's latest adventures, the guys complain that they are getting predictable. Tom proposes doing something unusual but they find skydiving and traveling to Paris won't do it for them. Seeking help, they are told their friendship is over. On the way home, they pass Funky Junction amusement park from on of their first adventures and reminisce. Tom returns but they find the park has closed and condemned. As the guys try to convince him that their days together are over, Lenny rips the gate off the park and they gain access. Tom finds the power switch and they have free access to all of the rides. Riding the rotor, Sandals starts the ride and after seeing the others having fun, jumps in as well, leaving no one to stop the ride. Taylor goes to Sad Woody's Gentlemen's Club to enlist Paco Fishbowl's help. He is set up with a computer and tracks Harold's Facebook feed to the park and gets a ride from Paco. At the park the guys fight and get sick on the ride. Paco drops off Taylor who finds the guys. He tries to turn off the ride but the control breaks. Taylor climbs onto a skyride to drop a rope but the ride breaks and leaves him dangling over the ride Shubie goes to the st*ip club as well but finds out from Paco where everyone is. Getting to the park, she finds Taylor who explains what happens and admits he isn't good at stuff. Shubie tries to shut off the master power and starts a fire, nearly dooming them all until they are saved by the fire department. After getting chewed out for not leaving the rescues to them. Taylor saves a fire fighter and Shubie from the falling letters F and U from the park sign and as the otherwise empty park burns, the Ukulele Bottom Rest Home burns down with many casualties due to the fire department being otherwise occupied. Trivia *The full-length title of this episode is "Pins, Spins and Fins! (Shark Story Cut for Time)". Rating TV-14: DLV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:2013